Winx Club - Episode 312
|pe = A Trap for Fairies |ne = One Last Fluttering of Wings}} The Black Willow's Tears is the twelfth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx go to Flora's planet of Linphea where they meet her little sister Miele who leads them to the sage of Linphea. She tells the Winx how to retrieve the tears of the Black Willow in order to free Faragonda. Plot Faragonda is still stuck as a tree and is being tended by the pixies. Lockette reveals that the Winx will find a way to reverse the spell and is overheard by Lucy who delivers the news to Valtor and the Trix. At Cloud Tower, Valtor and the Trix are still in control. Valtor gives Stormy a new power which sparks jealousy among Icy and Darcy. Lucy reveals that the Winx are going to Linphea to reverse the spell placed on Faragonda. With tensions growing, the Trix go off on their own, lying to each other to sneak off to Linphea. The Winx go to Flora's home planet, Linphea to find a way to restore Faragonda back to her former appearance. They meet up with Flora's little sister, Miele and travel to the Sage of Linphea. They find out that they must travel to the City of Trees and Flora reveals that in this city technology is forbidden. So the Winx plus Miele ride leaves to travel up but encounter Stormy's acts. Being able to defeat Stormy's attack, the Winx continue on their journey. Meanwhile, the Trix are trying to prove Valtor who is the better witch. They end up arguing, but make up at the end and think of a plan that will prevent the Winx from saving Faragonda. Miele takes the Winx to the Sage of Linphea who tells them the story of the Black Willow and informs them that only the Willow's tears can give Faragonda back her real appearance. The Winx go to collect the tears to save Faragonda. As a protective sister, Flora tells Miele to go home because the mission was to dangerous for her. When the Winx get up by the Black Willow, Miele appears. She reminds them that they can not touch the water. Stella creates a cup and collects the water by the time the Trix arrive. The Trix prevent the Winx from getting the tears and gang up on Flora. As they shoot a combined shot at Flora, Miele jumps in front of the blast and gets hit, splashing into the water. Flora becomes angry and summons an attack aimed at the Trix and goes after Miele and saves her. She saves her and asks why she came and she tells her that she wanted to see what would happen. Flora tells her she loves her and tell the bubble that is protecting her to take her up but the vines tangle Flora and she is stuck. Miele makes it back to the surface. The Trix break free of Flora's spell and Stormy points out that Flora did not make it. Bloom breaks free of the trap Icy put her in and asks Miele what happened and where Flora was. Miele says that she saved her and starts crying. The Black Willow then starts to change back into its normal appearance and a drop from the tree falls into the water. Flora then receives her Enchantix underwater and she uses her new powers to release herself and come back to the surface. With her Fairy Dust, she is able to save the Black Willow. The Trix are carried into the river by the willow and become children again due to the effects of the Black Willow's tears. With the tears of the black Willow, the Winx are able to save Headmistress Faragonda. Major Events *The Winx arrive at Linphea (Flora's home world). *The Winx meet Miele, Flora's little sister. *Flora saves Miele from polluted water at the cost of her life, thus earning her Enchantix. *Faragonda is free from Valtor's spell. Debuts *Linphea *Miele *Storm Harpies *Icy (young) *Darcy (young) *Stormy (young) *Flora's Enchantix *City of Trees *Sage *Flower Village *Lulia *The Water Stairway Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Alfea Staff **Faragonda *Cloud Tower Students **Lucy **Polly **Lynel *Enemies **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Storm Harpies *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Fairies **Miele Spells Used *"Portal of realms and tunnel of light, give me a passage through which to take flight!" - Used by Stormy to open up a portal to Linphea. *Convergence - Used by the Trix against Flora but end up hitting Miele. *Venus Gobbler - Used by Flora against the Trix. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the last appearance of Flora's Winx form and transformation. *Ironically, Miele taking the hit for Flora and being knocked into the poisoned river would have caused her to achieve Enchantix, but it did not. It could be because her magical powers have not yet appeared/matured due to her young age. *This is the only episode that the 4Kids version has the Fairy Dust scene in the series. *Miele's name is changed to Rose in the 4Kids version. *This is the first and only episode where Flora displays any aggression and does so twice (punches Darcy in the face really hard and angrily summons plants to swallow up the Trix). She did not even show signs of regret. This shows how much Flora loves and cares for those close to her especially her family and friends. *This is the first episode in which Nabu has a speaking role. *Darcy may have been a good student when she went to Cloud Tower as she aced one of Griffin's lessons on "How to Destroy a Perfect Environment". *This is the first time Flora uses her Fairy Dust. *This episode marks the first appearance of Linphea and Miele. Mistakes *As Valtor holds Stormy's new powers in his hands, his glove is missing. *When Stormy is about to travel to Linphea and Icy argues with her, Stormy's leggings/stockings were briefly missing. *In the Nickelodeon version, when the Winx transform while traveling on the giant leaf, Flora is seen transforming with the Winx, but then is seen closely protecting Miele in her civilian outfit, after the harpies are defeated, Flora is seen with her Winx outfit on again. *When the Winx transform on the giant leaf, Bloom's crown disappeared while she was talking to Flora. **At the same time, Flora's necklace has a hole. **After a while, Flora is back to her civilian even though she had transformed with the others. *While holding onto Miele, Bloom's gloves are present but her hand is colored the same color as her gloves. *In one scene, Bloom’s wings are missing. *When the Winx were attacked by the Trix, only Bloom's, Flora's and Musa's transformations were shown, but five shots after, you can see Tecna and Aisha transformed too. **However, this was fixed in 4Kids version where all the girls transformed together. *When Bloom is trapped in Icy's spell, her crown in missing. *In one scene, after Bloom is trapped in Icy's spell, Darcy's eyebrows are missing. *When Musa is surrounded by Darcy and her clones, she has long side burns. WCEp312Mistake(1).png|Valtor's missing glove. WCEp312Mistake(2).png|Stormy's missing stockings. Bloom-Mistake-312.png|Bloom's crown disappeared and Flora's necklace has a hole. Miele and Flora.jpg|Flora is in her civilian attire. Holding.png|Bloom's hand is colored light blue. Darcy's eyebrows missing.png|Darcy's eyebrows are missing. WCEp312Mistake(3).png Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes